The Wrong Path
by Majin Videl
Summary: I was going through some of my older work, and found this, so I edited it and put it up. Videl makes a wrong choice in Highschool, and later meets up with Gohan at one of her worst moments. (more Chaps)


**Name: The Wrong Path**

Author: SWAT Kat Agent Raven

Date: 10/27/04

Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue. Me no own, so you no sue.

* * *

Pan squealed waking Videl from her much needed slumber. She was once again stuck with her father unemployed. God how she hated it. She went into her room and fed her taking her to her own bedroom. Her father had always been an arrogant ass-whole, but when he decided that he wasn't paying for things for the baby, she decided as soon as she got a job she was gone.

* * *

9:00 AM Haley's Hut

* * *

"Haley, I'm sorry I was late," said Videl rushing into the room totally in disarray. "My daughter's been sick, my dad's not willing to pay the hospital bill, and I'm not getting any sleep..."

"Well I guess you need to patch things up, DONT YOU???"

She sighed. "Sorry, Ma'am." She knew full well she was way out of sorries. "Where am I today?"

"Tables 3-10."

"I can't carry that much!"

"That's the price for being late!"

"Sorry, Ma'am." She said stalking off to the bathroom to fix her hair and dress. By the time she was done she looked like a decent waitress. She walked over to the table after putting her name-pin on.

"What may I get you?"

"Just a coffee, please." Answered the man who looked oddly like the one she fell in love with in high school. She blinked it off. Then he read the nametag. "Videl?"

She looked up. He could see the pain and regret in her eyes. "I really wish you were who I think you are. I can really use a friend right now."

He smiled. "Let me guess...you think I'm Gohan right?"

"Wow...so close! Wait...how did you know?"

He smiled again. "Cause, you think I'm him, and I know it, and I am him, and you know it."

She was way to tired to think about that. "I can't talk, I need to work, and I really need the money. Dad stopped letting me mooch. I get off around 9:00 PM. Meet me then, please."

"Sure thing." He said as she hustled off to get his order among others for tables around that vicinity.

She looked around for him as Pan began to cry again. She bounced her up and down on her knee self-cautiously to calm her. She then slid her back into the stroller and carted her around till she fell asleep again. She then stopped at the same place she was before when he finally walked over. She looked at him and he looked back. He hadn't realized he made a date with a married woman.

"Hi Videl." he kneeled down and looked at Pan tickling under her chin. "How old is she?"

"Almost 11 months." She prayed not to loose it. Not in front of the man she once shared kisses with. "Her father left us after she was born. I've been alone with her and my father since almost a year now. I really don't want to stay there, and I've been saving up my money. But I may just have to stay there and I was really hoping it wouldn't come to that because Pan is very sick-that's her name, Pan-and I can't afford to take her to the hospital, and my arrogant s.o.b. Father won't help me out and—" He cut her off.

"You realize you made 4 sentence fragments, and 4 run on sentences?" he asked.

"Shut up! " she gasped. "Sorry...I shouldn't be so mad, after all your willing to talk to me after what I just said..."

"Pan, Huh?"

"Yes...Pan Chi-Chi Satan...sorry, I hoped your mom didn't mind, I took a liking to her. She's like a mom to me, the one I never had and always wanted. I really hoped no one would take offence, especially your mom."

"Videl, you're rambling. And my mom still likes you. She can't believe I let you slip away."

"I hate when that happens. I've been filled with regret for years now, and I really can't seem to discard it..."

"Ok, first, you broke up with me, and second, I still love you."

"You mean you're not married?"

"No, I've been holding out for you, I thought maybe you would come back."

"Well at least someone cares...I can really use it right now..."

"Well, I have room at my place, you can stay with me. And I can take her to the hospital for you."

"You'd do that for me?"

He hugged her. "For one thing in return."

She paused and paled a bit. "Not Sex, anything but Sex."

He blushed. "Kami no. I just want you to try and love me again."

She smiled. "I think I can do that. So where do you work?"

He blinked. "Work? Oh, heh. I work down the street from here. I'm a teacher-in-training."

"How predictive..."

"Hey, how come you don't go to College?"

She suddenly saddened. "Her..." she said pointing to Pan.

"Oh. Sorry. But hey, she's a sweet girl. And I'm sure my mom can watch her while you're at classes."

"That's awful nice, but just taking us in and helping us is enough."

"Nonsense. Goten's in high school, and she's on my case about grandchildren. She wants to be around little kids again. It's just the way she is."

"Goten is in High school? The same Goten that was 6 around what seemed like a few years ago?"

"Yes, the same one."

Just then Pan started crying again, and sneezed a couple times. Videl picked her up and cooed at her to try and calm her down. When she finally did she started coughing a bit. "I should do something before it get's worse."

"Well, let's take her down as soon as we can...I had a meeting today anyway. I have to get a physical before they'll let me take classes again."

"At a pediatricians office?"

"No, There's one near-by about a few doors from my physician. Unless you have another one."

"Another one? I've never taken her to a doctor. I just tried to keep her from dying. My dad takes practically any cash I get. So by the end of the week my 200 Zeni is only 50."

"Harsh. And I take it her father isn't paying child support?"

"Sadly, I hate it when you're correct..."

He smiled. "That's the Videl I know and love!"

"Ideas?"

"Huh? Noo...Let's take her to a doctor, then go get all your stuff together."

"Right. Which way captain?"

"Left. Follow me."

Chichi, who was looking for Bulma, being told she was at the Mall, Saw her oldest son and smiled. All she could think of was Grandchildren!!!!

* * *

"She's fine, just make sure she gets plenty of rest, and I'll give you some antibiotics. They should last 1-2 weeks. When those run out, if she's still not better, come back. But you got her here soon enough. Who should I send the bill?"

She was hesitant. "How much is it?"

"I can see your a first timer, and really care about your little girl. Mrs. Satan, so I'll give it as two hundred Zeni."

She gasped. "Sir, why?"

"I was a student of your fathers. I understand what it's like not being able to pay for things like this. Just give me 200 and I'll pay the other 300. My wife would kill me if I had the chance to save her, and didn't."

"Oh thank you sir!" She pulled out her check from work. "That's my 200 Zeni. I have enough for the whole thing if I must."

"No, no, it's fine."

"Would your wife mind if I gave you a hug?"

He smiled. "Very much so, yes. If you'll come with me outside I can get you the prescriptions."

She picked up Pan and walked with the man, Dr. Marshall, outside the office. After about five minuets outside the office he handed her the prescriptions, thanked him again, and left.

* * *

Her heels clicked silently as she looked at her daughter and kissed her forehead. She fixed her earrings, and walked over to the door leaving. She ran down the steps of the 2-bedroom apartment to the pouring down rain. Sadly, she forgot her umbrella. She hailed a cab and went off to work at the place she despised...Haley's Hut.

Gohan woke up to a little girl crying. Instinctively he went to see whom it was completely forgetting he had taken Pan and her mother in. He went into the small room he had designated for Videl and Pan, picked up the baby, and went back to his room. All he could think to do was give her whatever was left on the note. Videl was smart enough to leave a note of things to do. He then gave her antibiotics. After words, while she slept peacefully on his pillows, he went to call his mom.

"Hello?"

"Hi Mom, it's Gohan."

"GRANDCHILDREN!!!!!!!"

He pulled the phone away as she yelled that and rubbed his ear. "Mom, now, doesn't assume things."

"What do you need? This better be about wanting kids!"

He rolled his eyes. "Close, Mother, I want to ask if you can watch over Pan while I go to class."

"OOO. Is Pan that cute baby girl I saw?"

"Mom, Please! I need to finish my classes; I have to somehow support 2 extra people now. I really need to finish my classes."

"Ok, Grandpa's sending you a check tomorrow. And yes, I'll watch her for you."

"Thanks...and what's this about a check?"

"Nothing, Grandpa thought you'd need some money, since you've been struggling to stay in classes. I knew very well, it wasn't your grades. So I told Bulma, who told 18, who told Marron, who told Bra, who told Goten, who told Shannon, who told Arista, who told--"

"Mom! I GET IT!!" Not realizing he had yelled, he woke up Pan again. Taking the cordless with him, he softly rocked her till she fell asleep again about 4 seconds later.

"Mom, stop assuming things, ok. I only decided to take in an old high school friend and her daughter. Nothing big."

"It was Videl, I know it."

"Mom, you know that...But you don't...oh never mind!"

"Fine, You need to get to class, drop her by here on your way to class, and I'll do the rest."

"Thanks mom. Later."

Videl came back late that night from work. She hated her hours, but she needed the money. She was doing what any real person would do. She worked at what she hated to support her daughter. Her life, her Lifeline. She went back into the apartment to find all the lights out. Gohan had trusted her with a spare key, and she had been happy for that because of her hours. When she went into her room her daughter was laying on top of him, while he was asleep. She smiled and put her back into her crib.

She flicked him on the ear. When he looked up at her she smiled. "Can I have my bed back, please??"

"Umm...yeah, sorry..."

"It's ok, I understand. She does that to me a lot too."

"My mom took a real shining to her. My mom loves her."

He stood up taking her by the arm and kissing her on the lips. "How awkward..." She blushed. Though she hadn't understood why.

"Sorry...I shouldn't have done that..."

She smiled. "No complaints here." She kissed him again.

* * *

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Gohan?"

"Certain."

She dusted her gray dress again, and knocked on the door. A man now stood in the doorway. He looked slightly like Goku, but wasn't quite. His hair was short and blond.

"Hello? Oh, Hi Gohan!"

"Hi!"

The man looked to the woman with her that was holding a little girl. He thought for a moment. "Videl? Gohan and Videl, together again? No way. And they...had a baby???"

"She's not exactly my girlfriend, and were not married. We met up when she was at work. It wasn't intentional, but it happened. That's her daughter, she had her before we met up, and after she dropped out of High school."

"Sorry, I wasn't quite sure. You know how that goes."

"You know who I am who are you?" asked Videl.

"You don't remember--"

"SHARPNA!!" yelled a distinctively familiar voice that made Pan cry. "ERASA!"

Videl began to walk away with Pan huddled in her arms crying. "You can't leave yet, Videl!" Yelled Erasa. "Kami, help me survive this without killing her." She whispered for her and Dende's ears only.

"Videl, come on in. We won't hurt you."

"That's not the problem."

"So, what is then?"

Erasa was humming about as Gohan and Sharpner were talking about god knows what. Erasa and the many other alumni were holding Pan to death from high school. Videl just sat in a corner in silence. Well, not a corner, but the edge of the couch. She was watching Pan very carefully. She knew the people well, but she didn't trust them with her daughter. She never did trust anyone but herself and Kristin. She was silent and it was creeping Gohan out. She was never this quiet. EVER. He decided to ask, but first, he got Pan from the Mother hungry girls.

He handed her to her. She was as pale as a ghost, but she took Pan as he handed her to her. He looked at her closely a moment. "What's wrong?"

She looked over. "My dad's here..."

"How do you know?"

"I know him anywhere, Gohan, He's here!"

"Calm down, Videl. Calm down."

"I can't calm down, it's my dad. And he's acting.... NICE!!"

"VIDEL, CALM DOWN!!"

She suddenly paled even more, picked up Pan and left the room. "I'm not staying with him here."

"Videl, you're not thinking. I'm sure he's fine. Err...maybe not." he answered quickly

Changing his opinion.

* * *

Videl was suddenly awkwardly silent the whole drive home. She never acted like this. It was scaring him; he wanted her to be happy. Pan was asleep in the backseat and Gohan suddenly was envious of her father. But to some minor extent, he wasn't. He would never abandon a beautiful—no—two beautiful women alone in the world to fend for themselves. Famous or not.

"Videl, I'm so sorry about what happened tonight. I was really hoping he wouldn't show. Erasa swore she'd keep him out for you. Maybe I misjudged her character. How likely. I really didn't mean to hurt you."

"Stop it, Gohan. You know you didn't hurt me. You never do. You never did. Listen, after what happened today I have more reason to never talk to him again. He lied to Erasa; he told her we were clear again. He told her that I confessed that I was trained by him."

"Yes, how like him. That happened to me too. People know though that he did not train me however, because I can accomplish more then him. I wanted to tell you, Videl, that I could track down who did this to you, I don't mind taking you two in, but I do care about him abandoning two precious things in the world. And I'm not trying to get brownie points. I know you care about her, I know she's your lifeline, I knew she's your only link between here, and now."

"Gohan just shut up and drive. I don't want another accident. Not tonight, anyway. Look, stop making excuses and find where you are in the world. When you accomplish that find me and we'll talk. Right now I have too much to live for. If you need me to I can go find an apartment that'll take me in for a little while. I have plenty of time. I have about 600 Zeni saved up. Maybe I can test my luck on that. I know, as much as I hate it, I can survive at Haley's Hut. It won't be long before she's bought out."

"I take it you're leaving then?"

"If I must yes. Look, I know you don't like it, but it may be my only chance at freedom. I hate my dad for what he did, and try as I may; he's still a hero to them. It's a sad concept but it's all true. I just need some time to find out what's needed of me. If he doesn't want me then why am I here? He was fine until my mother died, then he suddenly started hating the concept of 'Father'."

"That happens, Videl. Sometimes is unexplainable, or unavoidable. What happens happens. Just learn to go with the punches. It works on the same concept as fighting, learn the moves and move with them. As hokey as it may sound it usually works. I'll talk to your father, maybe I can persuade him..."

"Don't, ok, he hates you."

"Screw that. Ok, I care about you and your daughter, it's only right that I try to do something."

"That 'something' may put you in danger."

"Danger never held me from doing anything. I don't care about danger. I die, I die. At least people know I died with a cause."

"Well that's an awfully somber attitude"

"That's how I am." He paused and got out. Then he walked over getting her door. "Go up and get your stuff together, I'll take you wherever you want to go. A deal is a deal."

"I don't want to leave. My dad has connections, he can find us, and put YOU in danger. What kind of person does that to whomever they love? I'd never do that, and I never will."

He looked at her. "I'm not a hero, but I can be pretty arrogant at times. It's all part of the way I deal. If you think I'm like your dad, fine: I'll take the insult. But I won't have you afraid of me, or for me. It's not right. Go get your stuff."

"I'll stay...but if my dad finds you then don't be a hero, chances are he has assassins."

"He'd do that to you?"

'In a heartbeat' she wanted to say, but instead she kept quiet. It started snowing and she looked up. How wonderful and pure it is. She looked back at her daughter who desperately wanted to play in the snow. She put the two year old down and let her play in the knee high snow. To her it was anyway. After she started to shiver, she picked her up and sat her on her shoulders.

* * *

Chichi was enthralled when she found out Videl was visiting for a bit. Gohan had to go to a few classes, then he would be leaving town for the week to go for work. Chichi loved little kids, and knew she'd probably never get grandkids from Goten. Goku was spending the week in the woods with Krillan, Piccolo, and Vegeta to get more 'in tuned' with their wilderness senses. Goten was visiting with Trunks and as usual, had no intention of coming back. It was a girl's week. Just Chichi, Pan, and Videl. This would be fun...

"So...what's it like being alone a lot?" Asked Videl.

"Lonely," She answered giggling. "Goten and Trunks, Goku and training, and Gohan is in his 7th year of college. Seems lonely, but Bulma and Junnichaguu come to visit."

"Well before I ran into him again, my father took me in. He hates me. He kicked us out when I found out that I had a kid. It wasn't right, but he always gets away with it because of the fame."

"That's cruel. Well your always welcome here. Looks like she wants to play," said Chichi looking at Pan who was crawling toward the door. "If I watch her, can she?"

"Yes, she's already sick...but I don't think..."

"No, no, no. If she's sick, you don't let her play in the snow. She needs to get better."

"This is true. Can I ask where we're staying?"

"Oh, your in Goten's old room."

"Old, room?"

"He moved over to Gohan's when he started college."

"Oh. I'll go up and put our stuff away she needs to be..." she looked at the woman who was playing with the child. "She needs her medication at 12:00 and 10:00. If not I can take it. Your pretty tuned with her though, so I think you can handle it."

"Heh...of course I can!"

* * *

When she came back down she looked at Chichi, whom was still playing with the little girl. "Chichi, why are his things still in his room?" 

"Oh, he hasn't gotten around to moving them. Personally I don't think he ever will. You can tidy up some if you need to. He doesn't mind. All he wants are his books."

"Oh, ok. Well, I want to put her down for her nap. Then I want to go out for a bit and train."

"Train?"

"Yes, I want to enter the next tournament. I want to kick my dad's ass and show him he's not all that."

"That sounds like a good idea. Maybe I should enter too." She said laughing.

"Sure, why not."

"Keep her down here so she can get my attention if she wakes up."

"Ok," She walked over to the couch and lay the very tired Pan down for her nap. After she walked outside without a coat, Chichi hadn't even noticed.

* * *

She walked back in tired, and cold. Chichi looked at the girl and gave her a blanket. "You're warm. You must have caught a cold, where's your jacket?"

"I n-never wear o-one."

"Well no wonder your sick. Sheesh, two sick now. And how did Pan get sick?"

"I-I let her s-stay w-w-with her grandfather f-for the weekend."

"Sorry I asked."

She smiled and sneezed. "You should get some sleep. Maybe you'll be better in the morning. Who knows, your daughter may be better in the morning."

"I-I assume t-that w-what you s-said is s-supposed t-to cheer me up?"

"I try. Go get some sleep honey, I'll check on you in a few."

"T-thank you C-chichi."

"Anytime, Hon. Now don't wait any longer."

* * *

She sneezed again. "Videl, Hon, you have a call."

"If it's my dad I'm not taking it."

"Well at least you stopped stuttering." She paused. "It's Gohan, you want to take it?"

"Sure, why not."

"Ok, pick up the line up in the room."

"Hey, Videl, Mom told me you weren't feeling well."

"Yes. What's it to you?"

"Forget I asked..."

"So, what's up in your part of the world?"

"Heh, not much. Very boring. I keep seeing someone who looks like you, but every time I think it's you, it's not."

"Well stop dreaming."

"Ha........Ha. Well I can't stay on long, so I'll talk to you tomorrow. Hope you get better."

"Thanks, later."

* * *

A few days later she still wasn't feeling well, so Chichi forced her to visit a doctor.

"Well I've ruled out a cold and pneumonia. Whatever it is it hit her hard and quick."

Chichi looked at the doctor. "What does she have?"

"Well, it's hard to tell. We may have to keep her here for the night and run a few tests."

"Well, I have her daughter in custody, but I'm not sure otherwise."

"Are you her mother?"

"No, no. She's dating my eldest son. I'm not sure what you would call it."

"Where are her parents?"

"Her mother died and her father...well...she left her father because he was abusive. She's 27 years old, sir, she's over the legal age."

"Understood, ma'am." He paused. "How old is the child?"

"A year, going on 2."

He paused and wrote that down. "I'll keep her here for the night. I'll call you Mrs...."

"Son."

"Mrs. Son, if anything comes up."

* * *

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Son, you may want to come back.."

"Why?"

"Well, we found something odd you may want to see."

"Oh, no..."

"no, no, not that bad. It's just...strange."

"Ok, well, I'll be down."

"Thank you ma'am."

/

* * *

"Mrs. Son, we went over some of the blood samples. Now, we looked into this and found that both your sons, and your husband, also Mrs. Briefs' kids and husband have this type, but that's it."

"What do you mean?"

"Is it possible that she has saiyan blood?"

"But how? She's not related to Vegeta, Trunks, Bra...or any of my kids or husband."

"Ma'am, we looked into her record. Just after the incident with Cell, she was found and given a transfusion from your son. Whatever it was came from the transfusion, the only major question is why did it take so long to effect her?"

"I don't know, I never thought about it. I never gave that a possibility. Do you need to test my son?"

"Probably not. The girl should be ok, she needs to take some medication, after about a week you need a re-fill."

"Right, but she doesn't live with us, she's staying with me while her boyfriend is away."

"Well, we can handle that, I'll explain everything to her before she leaves. We just need to get a few things for you to sign, and she can go."

"Ok, thank you, sir."

He led her into the other room where she signed the papers for her medication and took Videl back into the room the Doctor was in.

"Videl, Satan?"

"Yes, sir."

"You need to take one of these around the same time as your daughter, when you run out you need to re-fill them, but to be safe fill them the night before you run out. You have a rare heart disease that can be cured but it takes a while. It turns—as it may seem—that you got it from a transfusion."

"Yes, if I'm thinking right."

"As it turns out, you have the same type as your boyfriend, now, isn't that incest?"

"No, it was from the transfusion. He was the one who was at the hospital after the cell games."

"I was making a joke, Mrs. Satan. Your father's here to pick you up."

"I'm not going with him."

"You have no choice, he signed the papers. He has to be accepted."

"I'm not going home with him! He shouldn't be walking after what he did to my mother and daughter, I won't go with him weather you restrain me or not."

"Mrs. Satan, you are in no condition to argue, now you have to go with whoever signed the papers."

"I may go, but I'm telling you I won't stay."

"Mrs. Satan, you are not in the right to tell me what you're going to do."

"May I make a call before I go?"

"We do not permit."

She growled and left the room. "I'm telling you I'm not staying with him..." She mumbled after closing—slamming the door.

* * *

Chichi shook as she prepared to make the call of her life. She'd never be able to tell him that his girlfriend was dying. Never. It wasn't ever easy for her.

"Yeah mom?"

"Hey..."

"What happened?"

"Videl got very sick, so they took her at the hospital, Hurcule signed the papers and she's now in his custody. He's not letting her take her medicine. He's desperate, she tried to fight it, but they won't let her they told her she was crazy. She's trying to get out now, but I told her not too. She's dying, and I can't help her..."

"Mom, call the police, tell them what you just told me, tell them I sent you, and I'll be back as soon as I can. Don't put this off, this may be our last chance."

"Alright."

* * *

"Mrs. Satan, Mr. Son, and Mrs. Son, you are all under arrest for the murder of Hurcule Satan."

CHAPTER SIX

"Mr. Hole, we have evidence that neither I, or my mom, were near the crime scene at the time of the murder."

"Oh?"

"Check in with Charles Harmon, he's the one who took the call, the call my mother placed was an hour before you arrested us."

"Chloe, check that for me."

"So were clean?"

"You two are, the other isn't."

"Videl?"

"Mrs. Satan, yes."

"Sir, I can tell you now it was a suicide."

"And what gives you the authority to tell me what it was?"

He flashed his badge. "Because I still work here."

"Wait, wait. Your Son, from forensics?"

"Yes sir, I am. Why?"

"Go check the girl. We may need you on this case."

* * *

As he worked around the scene he was quiet taking notes every-so-often. He found 2 murder weapons, and put them in the baggie. He looked over at Hayias, who nodded telling him to take it to the lab and check it.

"Captain, I found both Hurcule's prints on the weapon. He committed a suicide, and made it look like his daughter killed him. Videl has been in my custody until I left where she was with my mom. My mom got repetitive calls saying if he didn't get her back he'd kill her. So he used it to his advantage to make it look like she killed him. He had been trying for years to kill her, and I know, because he's a liar, he's conspicuous, and he's not exactly sane."

"Meaning?"

"We found many prescription's, and among them is Videl's, which he won't let her take. He's been trying on many attempts to kill her, and she has told me so. She doesn't know I'm a police officer. She didn't lie. Take her and make her take a test, I can tell you, she won't lie."

"Are you willing to make a statement?"

"What? Why me?"

"You were also threatened, also you had her in custody without legal rights."

He sighed. "Yes I'll make a statement."

After writing his statement he went on with the case. Mr. Hole went over both statements, as well as many they got from maids, and other people, and noticed they all said the same thing, the lab reports confirmed it. She was innocent, and she was sick. After they tested her medication they gave it back to her. She growled and trudged away.

She went back into Chichi's custody until this whole thing was on calm water. Gohan wasn't allowed to be anywhere near her until it was cleared up, and he had Pan. The little girl was as quiet as ever when he picked her up and completely out of nowhere she said dada. He knew he was in trouble then. Big trouble.

(AN: Sorry people, I was watching CSI season 1-3 all day yesterday and today, so like...all I could think of doing was add some CSI to it. Also, I remembered in 8th grade –I'm in 9th—that we did a court Mock Trial of the molly maguires. I used some of that, and since I'm a HUGE JAG Junkie, I used some of that too, so there is a few court scenes)

* * *

Pan ran around the yard for a total of four hours before running out of energy and falling down. Videl watched her closely before going to get her. She had to go to court to testify at 3:00, and at this rate, she'd be way early. She wasn't allowed to see Gohan except to pick up her daughter. She was relieved when he told them she had to be at court. Then that meant the case was cleared up.

* * *

"Mrs. Satan, Is it true that you had a grudge against your father?"

"Yes, sir."

"So why are we not to suspect you were the one who killed him?"

"Objection!" Shrieked Videl's lawyer. "This has nothing to do with the case."

"Sustained."

"They already proved, Sir, that this was a suicide, on many levels."

"And who told you that, Mrs. Satan?"

"No one, I used to be on the police force."

"What did you see, that scared you?"

"Nothing scared me. I panicked because as much as I hate him, I do care if he dies."

"Mrs. Satan, why wasn't he letting you take your medicine?"

"Ever since my mother died, he acted extremely funny. When he found out I had a daughter, he told me to leave. I left and he told me that I could never come back. Around that time I was staying with Mr.—officer Son.—When this all happened my father made repetitive treats on me, and told my friend that we were in the clear, that we weren't arguing. When he found out from the family doctor I was dying, he took it to his advantage to finally get rid of me. He signed the papers and took me into his custody. At that time I was preparing an escape because I knew he was going to start something, he always did. He told me to shoot him and I wouldn't do it, so he did it himself."

"Mrs. Satan, that didn't answer my question."

"I believe it did, Sir. He had been trying to kill me since my mother died since I looked, and acted like her. He committed a suicide, sir, and I wasn't involved."

"Objection!"

"What grounds, Mr. Laylo?"

"She answered his question, and among those she answered these on the Lie test, which she passed. She is telling the truth, sir, and hence should not be asked the same question twice, as well as the fact of the matter, that she was only sent to testify, not be questioned."

"Mr. Laylo is correct. Mr. Laylo, do you have any questions for the witness?"

"No sir, I do not."

"Mrs. Satan you may step down. The Prosecution may now call it's next witness."

"Thank you sir. The Prosecution would like to call Mr. Son to the stand."

Chichi gasped. Her son had absolutely nothing to do with this. At all for that matter.

(AN: I don't remember exactly how the oath goes, so lets assume he's sworn in)

"Mr. Son, Please state your name and spell your last name."

"Gohan Son, S-O-N."

"Mr. Son, please tell the court how you know Mrs. Satan."

"Sir, first may I ask what this has to do with the case?"

"I believe I'm the one asking the questions."

"I'm aware, but I know the judicial system, and I am permitted to ask questions."

"Objection, Sir this man is not getting to the point."

"Mr. Hayin, please get to the point."

"Yes, sir. Mr. Son, when did you find the evidence?"

"Time? Or do you mean if I was justified?"

"Were you justified?"

He flashed his badge. "Confirm."

"I had permission from Lt. Jordan. He told me to go take to the Investigate, because I'm a CSI Major."

"Right, Why did you not look for further evidence?"

"Because I was told to only get the weapons checked. Ask officer Haydin."

"No further question's you honor."

"On behalf of the court of Satan City, Satan versus Satan, we find Videl Satan not guilty of the crime she has been accused of."

Goten looked at Trunks. "You owe me 50 Zeni, bro."

"Rats..." he whispered. Chichi glared daggers at the two.

She had trusted Goku with Pan. Now she'd regret it. She left the room since her eldest and youngest son were there. It was nearing the last week that she had to stay. Since her dad was permanently out of the question, she was glad.

"I just realized, that I am now, by law an orphan..."

"It's not that bad, you could be dead."

"True, but I never got my medicine back...and I need that."

"Let me talk to my manager."

* * *

Thass it. This was originaly a 7 chapter story, but since I had no time what-with my cat dying and all, and getting the JROTC kids to do a proper burial for her. (They didn't, so i hate them now). It's got a few more chapters to it, wich will be finished in due time. I know Promises promises, but I'm trying. 


End file.
